A sorting device is conventionally known in which an image of each workpiece conveyed by a conveyor is captured; the type of the workpiece is identified based on the captured image; and the workpiece is picked up from the conveyor by a robot arm and is transferred to areas partitioned for each type of workpieces (refer to PTL 1, for example).